Iluciones
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Desde el principio, yo había sido el primer y único merecedor del amor de la princesa. Sin embargo los hermanos habían interferido un millón de veces, ahora otra princesa interfirió con la parejita, y era mi turno de ser feliz, a pesar de dañar a mi amada Peach.


Bien! Se que llevo bastante tiempo abandonando mi hermosa pagina de fanfics T.T Pero~ ahora regrese con la continuación de varios de ellos y este que e tenido en mente desde hace ya varios años.

Soy una gran fanática de Mario Bros. Y este fic es directamente para la pareja que mas me gusta; Bowser x Peach.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 : Saber es cuestión del incauto.<p>

El reino champiñon se encontraba agotado, de nuevo, Koopa Bowser había atacado el lugar. La preocupación era aun mayor, puesto que los hermanos bicolor se encontraban en el mundo real dispuestos a disfrutar unas largas vacaciones después de haber rescatado a la princesa Rosalina en aquella desastrosa ocasión junto con las estrellas, y al mismo tiempo tras rescatar, nuevamente, a la bella Peach.

Toad, el fiel súbdito de la princesa Peach se encontró catalítico en ese instante, hace apenas cuatro horas antes todo había estado en completa paz en aquel glamuroso castillo, sin embargo, el Rey Koopa lo había arruinado de nuevo al llegar desde el reino oscuro dispuesto a secuestrar a la dulce Peach. Siendo esta ultima, inocente ante cualquier situación que ocurría en el castillo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Bowser, Mario vendrá a salvarme y recibirás una verdadera tunda!.- Gritaba la rubia de ojos turquesa aun encadenada en su ya acostumbrada habitación en el castillo Koopa.

El ceño de Bowser se frunció y una sonrisa cínica surco su rostro, demostrando sus filosos colmillos.

-Sabes bien que la rata esa no vendrá, se encuentra en su mundo y las entradas están en remodelacion. Estas sola ahora. - Menciono este con sarcasmo.

La princesa palideció.

Era cierto, los tubos transportadores de los reinos se encontraban en estado de remodelacion, y hace apenas una semana comenzó a dudar de el cariño que Mario le profesaba. Justo después de que el Mayor de los hermanos lograra salvar a la princesa Rosalina, este había comenzado a esquivar las citas con Peach. Era algo sumamente extraño.

Agacho la mirada frente al Rey Koopa.

-No te sientas incomoda, este castillo podría ser tu casa si lo desearas.- Susurro Bowser al sentarse frente a la princesa. -Claro, no es como si alguien pudiese rescatarte ahora.- Comento con burla, haciendo referencia al paradero de el héroe del reino champiñon.

Claro, no es como si de un momento a otro sus gritos desesperados aclamando la ayuda de Mario fuesen a ser escuchados en ese inmenso castillo en el reino oscuro, muchísimo muy lejos del reino champiñon y el mundo real.

Dejo caer sus brazos encadenados y suspiro con frustración, era cierto que aquel Rey Malvado le causaba miedo y algo de repulsión, pero no era algo que no pudiese soportar hasta que su salvador regresara al reino y se enterara de lo sucedido. Aunque dudaba de ello ahora.

-Vamos Peach, cambia esa cara, si te comportas te dejare caminar libremente por mi castillo justo como la primera vez que te rapte.- Dijo Bowser sonriendo de manera molesta.

-No me causa ninguna gracia el hecho de que hagas este tipo de cosas Bowser.- Menciono con tono molesto la rubia. sin embargo asintió resignada. -Esta bien, me comportare y no tratare de escapar del castillo, pero tienes que ser honesto conmigo y debes decirme de una buena vez porque sigues raptandome a pesar de que siempre te he rechazado todos estos años.-

Este comentario descoloco un poco al gran villano.

-¿Crees que estas en posición de negociar princesa?. Estas muy equivocada si crees que te diré algo. Ilusa.-

Si por un momento la princesa pensó que Bowser seria amable, estaba muy equivocada.

-Estas loco, pero, creo que tienes razón...- Susurro la rubia en el momento en que el Rey Koopa la soltaba de sus grilletes.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en mi habitación, molesto.<p>

Aquella princesa del cielo había comenzado a crear sentimientos en la rata llamada Mario. Causándole molestias a mi amada Peach. Pero aun así, esta situación me favorecía de sobremanera.

Me recosté en mi gran cama y observe el balcón con atención, ya eran varias las veces que raptaba a la Princesa, tantas que, al parecer ella ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar en mi castillo. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Sin embargo, aun así tenia guardias por todo el castillo cuidando que ella no escapara.

Me puse de pie y camine a través de mi oscura habitación hacia el mas grande de los espejos que tenia. me observe.

¿tanta repulsión podía causar alguien como yo?, claro, para las de mi especie era realmente el mas guapo de todos, pero aun así no lograba entender el gusto de la princesa por esos tipos blandos. Gruñí por lo bajo.

Quizá una transformación podría ayudarme esta vez.

-Ya veras Peach... Olvidaras a ese estúpido plomero de pacotilla...- Sonreí para mis adentros y comencé a buscar un aspecto parecido al de Mi Princesa y de los hermanos que tanto odiaba.

* * *

><p>Bien~<p>

Es una corta idea de quiz capítulos, pero estará llena de sorpresillas, ahora que me encuentro comprometida realmente me siento llena de ánimos!.

Quieren conti?

dejen reviews y la publico~


End file.
